Time Toon Cops: Lights, Camera, Kaboom!
by raccoonqueen
Summary: A new Agent R movie is going to be filmed in the Evergreen Forest-and Bentley Raccoon will be in it. But what happens when the evil Bomb Bandit breaks out and decides to start things off with a bang? You'll get a blast out of this TTC episode!
1. Prologue: The Bomb Bandit

Prologue: The Bomb Bandit

Who is the Bomb Bandit? His real name is Gerry O'Ringtail--he recieved that nickname because of his reputation as the most dangerous person of all the world. And why is that so? He works...with explosives!

Ever since the era of the Oklahoma bombing incident, Gerry was inspired to commit his dastardly deeds by destroying every building in his hometown. But then, he was caught and put away to jail, where he was to spend life without the possiblity of parole or a pardon from the president of the United States of Canerica. In the year 3013, Chris Roberts (Charles Roberts' evil twin) came and set the Bomb Bandit free. With Belladonna now gone, this was an opportunity to get a new sidekick. He employed him with the most important job that made him smile: to kill Bentley Raccoon and deprive the Time Toon Cops of their main source of teamwork.

Now, Bentley was going to get ready to be in his newest Agent R film. And it was going to be filmed in the Evergreen Forest, the former abode of President Bert Raccoon and his pals. Life went on as usual--Disco Bear and Xochitl were married, the Happy Tree Friends settled down into Washington DC, Robert Raccoon and his wife Alexandra (Bert's parents)--and Aunt Myrna as well--were alive and living with the presidential family, and Ralph and Melissa returned to the TTC after having been fired from their positions as morning talk show hosts. It was truly going to be a fairly normal day...until it happened. It all started with a special delivery in the mailbox of Mr. and Mrs. Disco Bear...


	2. Chapter 1: Chris' Return

Chapter 1: Chris' Return

April 9, 3013

In his hideout in Neo-Detroit, Chris was talking with Gerry. He said, "Gerry, I want you to keep the TTC busy, because I will be in the Dark Temple in Cape Town, South Africa. Remember, don't fail me, because if you do, then I will inflict pain on you. Got that?" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the frightened raccoon fugitive.

"Well, uh, sure, Boss," stuttered Gerry. "But I want to ask you one thing--why are you going to South Africa?"

Chris replied, "The Temple worships Rayian Fox and his family. I'm going to bring Belladonna, Rayian Fox and Rayian Fox Jr. back, and then I will unleash hell on the TTC and the world. So, if you don't tell them where I am at, then it will be less punishment for you. Do you understand me or not?"

"Sure, Boss--you can count on me."

"I hope I can count on that."

Then Chris began to depart. He said, "Ladies and daughter, let's depart in my Black Jet."

Flame, Strawberry, Buns and Scream followed Chris to the Black Jet and they took off to South Africa. Gerry was left behind, preparing to resume his career name of the Bomb Bandit. He laughed maliciously and said, "Look out, TTC--it's time for my revenge, and the perfect time to strike is during a movie debut! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" He laughed again, before stopping to think. As he walked off, he continued, "Now, who should I strike first? Hmmm...ah, yes, I know!"

Gerry pulled out a picture that was cut out of a newspaper, which showed the Time Toon Cops in their victory pose. In front of them was their favorite team partner--Amberley "Xochitl" Bear (nee Dudley). He grinned evilly and said, "I think I'll start with the half-breed who helped those idiots in the first place!"

The next day, the mailman walked up the steps to the door of Disco Bear's house in Los Angeles, where Xochitl resided with her husband. He knocked on the door and shouted merrily, "Mail!"

As soon as the mailman had gone, Xochitl came out of the door and looked into the mailbox. Inside, she found four envelopes, and she took them with her back in the house. She said, "Look, DB! We've got some new mail today!"

"Who are they from, sugar?" said Disco Bear, as he sipped coffee from a light-blue mug.

Xochitl examined the envelopes, saying, "The first one is from President Raccoon. Wow! Bert Jr.'s birthday is next week! I wonder how old he'll be then. The next one is from Ralph and Melissa--it says here that they have returned to the Time Toon Cops force. I don't know if Ralph will return to the position of vice-president, though, but we'll see about that. And the third one is...oh, my gosh!"

"What is it?"

"It's...from Bentley," whispered Xochitl, excitement rising in her voice. "He sent us a letter involving the future release of the latest Agent R film. The director Maurice LeChien is recently working on that now."

Disco Bear was curious. He asked, "If that was very groovy news, then what's the title?"

Xochitl looked at the letter for a moment, before replying, "The title of the new movie is 'Agent R and the Lumbering Lumberjack'. It's about the secret agent's mission to prevent the trees of the Canadian forest from being cut down by a relentless madman. I have a hunch this film will have a little environmental message inserted into it--and the bonus is that it will be released just in time for Earth Day."

"Why, that's just a few weeks from now! Did he say anything about where it will take place?"

"I don't know, honey. He'll probably tell us when we stop by to visit him."

Then, their eyes fell on the last envelope. Xochitl opened it and found a mysterious note that said:

_To Mrs. Bear:_

_I hope you'll have a blast out of this letter from an old friend of yours._

"I've never seen this letter before," said Xochitl. "I think it might've been from one of my old pen pals from New Chichen Itza. Let's see if I can try to write back..." But before she could do anything else, a tiny robotic voice (which seemed to come from the letter itself) said, "Warning! This message will self-destruct in five seconds. Four...three...two...one..."

Xochitl, stunned, looked up at Disco Bear and muttered, "Um...DB...why is the letter--"

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!! _

There was a huge explosion, engulfing the house (and the tree it was sitting on) in flames. All around them, people started panicking. Soon, the newspaper headlines screamed out the details of the disaster: "House in L.A. Explodes! Investigation Underway!"


	3. Chapter 2: A Storm Is Coming

Chapter 2: A Storm Is Coming

Never in their lives had they expected so great a disaster. They thought that President Raccoon banned explosives from being used as parcels a long time ago, but somehow a letter managed to get through the lock by striking the Bear home. Talking on the phone, Alex II said, "WHAT? Oh, no...thanks--we will be there and we'll find out what happened." He hung the phone up and went over to PowerPaws and the others. He continued, "That was the LAPD. They said that Xochitl and Disco Bear's house was blown up, but they are okay and at the hospital, suffering from minor injuries and 2-degree burns. They also said that someone sent a letter to them with a bomb inside."

"Oh, great," said Charles. "Now, we got to watch out. So put on notices to every postal station to check for any suspicious mail, to make sure that mail don't get out."

"I think we need to get to the bottom of this, or Bentley's new movie will be in disaster."

"Who said my movie's going to be in danger?" said Bentley. "All I know is that it will be filmed in the Evergreen Forest. That way, nothing harmful will come to me--especially bombs."

PowerPaws then thought of something. She said, "Speaking of bombs, does anybody in here know about the Bomb Bandit? There's been a rumor going around that he escaped from jail."

"He did?" asked Bert. "He's not after me, is he?"

"Mr. President, you have security guards--they could protect you from the Bomb Bandit."

"My security guards are moles! They can't see _ANYTHING_!"

"...well, you might be better off dead, then. The Bomb Bandit might one day put a tiny bomb in an envelope, send it to you, and blow up the White House faster than you can say 'George Washington'."

This kind of news sent a shiver up Bert's spine. He muttered, his voice quavering, "I'll...be at home...when you need me..." He ran off screaming, but Bert Jr. caught him by the collar of his sweater. He said, "Dad, you're always scared of anything that can blow up. But you've got to be strong and we must extinguish the menace, whatever or whoever that is, before it ruins my birthday party next week."

"Do I have to? But, how can I--"

"Relax--you're the president of this country, and I can be sure that you will lead the team very well. If you try to face one of your biggest fears, you won't freak out as much as you do."

Bert thought for a moment, before saying, "All right..I'll try."

PowerPaws walked away, saying, "You guys stay here and be on the lookout for anything suspicious. I'll go over to the hospital to check on my sister and brother-in-law, and see how they're doing."

At the hospital, PowerPaws visited the recovery room, where Xochitl and Disco Bear were lying. It was there that she found out the true nature of the envelope that almost killed them. Xochitl said, "Upon checking the mail we received that morning, I checked the envelopes to see who they came from. Of the last envelope, there was a scrawled message that said 'Rest in pieces, TTC' and below it a small picture of a bunch of dynamite bundled together."

"The mark of the Bomb Bandit," whispered PowerPaws. "How did he track you down?"

"I...I don't know. He might've heard about me in the news or every other media involved in relaying news. But all I know for certain is that he's after us for one reason--to avenge his being thrown into the iron bars. I've faced him before, long before I met the Time Toon Cops. However, I...I...I can't bring myself to confront him again. Right now I fear that he might be too strong for me to handle."

PowerPaws sighed. Now that the world's most dangerous criminal has caused her sister so much harm, she had to find a way to get back at him for what he did to her--but if only she knew where he was hiding. Just then, a group of doctors came in and took Disco Bear away. One of them said, "Oh, boy, this big guy's gonna need extreme surgery in a situation like this...and for those burns..."

Xochitl wept and sobbed, "There goes my wonderful husband--I hope he makes it through when the surgery is over..." She turned to PowerPaws and said, "As soon as I get my strength back, I'll catch up with you and the cops. But I have to leave sweet DB behind..."

"You won't have to leave him behind," said PowerPaws. "With a video walkie-talkie, you can keep track of how he's doing and you can talk to him if you feel like it."

Xochitl smiled, before hugging her sister and whispering, "Thank you, Eugenia...thanks for everything..."

Meanwhile, Gerry (now known as the Bomb Bandit) was witnessing the scene through a handheld magic mirror, which appeared to be stolen from a fairy tale museum. He laughed and said, "With that Xochitl girl down and out, the Time Toon Cops won't stand a chance! Now, let's see..." He looked at the newspaper again. Sitting by Xochitl's side was PowerPaws, with her husband Cyrus Snooper behind her, his paw on her shoulder. "The next couple I should strike is dear sweet PowerPaws herself...and her snazzy feline spouse." Then, he laughed evilly, as he went on his way to make a bomb so he could implant it into their house in Hollywood.


	4. Chapter 3: Gerry Strikes Again

Chapter 3: Gerry Strikes Again

Gerry went to Hollywood and put a bomb inside of PowerPaws' and Cyrus' house. He closed the door behind him and set the detonator on the doorstep. He said, "Once they open the door, then boom! They will blow up. They'll never see it coming! HA-HA-HA!" Then he ran away, but as he did so, he looked at the newspaper to see who he would strike next. He continued, with an evil smile on his face, "Next up is the house of Alex II and Fifi. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find a very special present I've got for them..."

But the bomb at PowerPaws' and Cyrus' house was a time-release one. Gerry did not know that he set the time on the bomb to go off...next year! Boy, the couple will be mighty lucky, if only they didn't notice it.

Meanwhile, one of the TTC officers came back to tell Charles the news. He said, "We got word from the LAPD--they said that a Magic Handheld Mirror was stolen from the Fairy Tale Museum somewhere in Hollywood."

"So, that's how the Bomb Bandit knew where we are," said Charles. "And how he can see us. We need a way to counteract."

Then, it was too late. At about the same time, Fifi went to the house to pick up her kids. When she opened the door, the bomb exploded and the house immediately went up in flames . Luckily, Fifi wasn't killed, but she was hurt very badly. Then, Alex II came by in his car and he saw the house on fire. And Fifi was trapped inside of it!

"Hold on, love," shouted Alex II, as he got out of his car and ran towards the house. "I'll get you out!" He jumped into the flames, picked Fifi up, and carried her out of the burning house. He laid her next to the ground and waited for the ambulance to come and take Fifi to the hospital. Then, he looked up and saw Gerry hiding in the bushes. He yelled angrily, "GERRY O'RINGTAIL! YOU'RE BEHIND THIS! That's it--YOU ARE DEAD MEAT, PAL!"

"Oh, man, I'm busted," muttered Gerry. He ran off, jumped into his car, and drove away. Alex II got into his car and followed the trail of the crafty bomber. He got out his walkie-talkie and said, "TTC, I found the suspect. His name is Gerry O'Ringtail, A.K.A. the Bomb Bandit. I'm chasing him right now--he blew up my house and Fifi is hurt. I'm going after him for hurting my love. Over and out!"

He chased Gerry all over through Washington DC. But somewhere at the point where the Potomac river ended, he was gone. Gerry had mysteriously disappeared. What was left of him was a note he left behind. Alex II picked it up and read it.

_Dear Time Toon Idiots,_

_Guess who's back? That's right--it's me, Chris Roberts. I have sent the Bomb Bandit after you as a coverup for my next evil plan. He'll be keeping you busy for hours on end, so good luck trying to avoid him--it'll be worth your while. And as for my whereabouts, I have kept it a heavily guarded secret. If you knew where I am, you would've defeated me by now, but until then I'll keep you guys in the dark for a long, long, long, LONG time...until you're dead, of course. Smell ya later!_

_Chris Roberts_

Alex II went to the Time Toon Cops Headquarters and told the teams about the note. Sonic said, "So, it was Chris who was sending the Bomb Bandit after us all along."

"Yes," answered Alex II. "It said so in the note that Gerry left behind."

"But where is he now?" asked Chip.

"He doesn't reveal the location of his newest hideout. It's gonna take us a long time trying to figure that out."

A familiar British male voice said, "Oh, you don't need to do that kind of thinking any more."

They turned around and there he was again--Rufus Dudley, the legendary cop of the International League of Futuristic Heroes and the father of PowerPaws' and Xochitl. PowerPaws said, "Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I came here," replied Rufus. "To help you in your mission. When I heard of the calamity that befell my daughter and son-in-law, I made a decision to make myself helpful in the situation you've just encountered. You say you want to know the location of Chris Roberts' secret hideout--it won't be a secret any longer, because of my latest invention!"

"Latest invention? What?"

The cops were startled by a strange voice coming out of nowhere. All they were staring at was a large moving lump from under a white sheet. Vanessa asked, "What was that, Mr. Dudley?"

Rufus looked at the lump and laughed heartily. He said, "Oh, this? Well, you'll be in for the biggest surprise of your life. Now, as I was saying...here is my latest invention!"

As he said that, he pulled the sheet away to reveal was was under it. It was a female raccoon...and she looked just like Bert! She dressed like him, too, except that she had a yellow hair bow on her head, and under that familiar red-and-yellow sweater with a big yellow "B" in the front was a knee-length yellow skirt. Rufus continued proudly, "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Bertha. Using the fur sample that I collected from Bert himself--" Here he whispered to Bert, "For that, Mr. President, I'm sorry." He continued, "Using the genetic material that I collected from Bert, I created this very special young raccoon clone. She is super-fast, super-strong, and super-smart...like you, Xochitl."

"Oh, really?" said Xochitl. "Are there any talents that she can exhibit?"

"Only the best! Her I.Q., as I put it, is twice as high as Albert Einstein's and Sigmund Freud's put together. She has an excellent variety of physical maneuvers that enable her to avoid such potential dangers as a bombing incident--she's 100% invincible, and I can tell you that. And the best part is that the only favorite superpower Bertha can demonstrate is her psychic powers. Now, let me show you how it's done--I want each of you to hide one hand or paw behind your backs, and I'll ask her to tell you the number of fingers she can find behind you."

The Time Toon Cops did so. Rufus turned to Bertha and said, "Bertha, dear, can you tell me how many fingers you can find in this room, without looking behind every team member's backs?"

Bertha looked at the TTC and peered closely at them. Finally, she said, "There are 464 fingers behind every back of these teams."

The cops were amazed. Bert Jr. said, "Wow! So, she is smart."

"My point exactly," replied Rufus with a wink.

"If she is very smart, as you claim," said Fawn Deer. "Then could she tell us where--"

Bertha interrupted, "No, no, let me guess for a sec. Now, let's see...if I were Chris Roberts, where would I be hiding at this time? Hmmm..." They looked on as she thought for a long time. Just then, to their surprise and shock, she began to shake and quiver. In an instant, Chris' voice took over hers. She muttered (in his voice) something in the Dark language, before she went back to normal. PowerPaws asked, "What...was...that?"

"I don't know," groaned Bertha, rubbing her head. "For a moment there, I thought I was being possessed by a ghost or something. But what I do know is that somebody is out there plotting his revenge."

"Who?"

"Chris Roberts."

Everybody was stunned. Alex II asked, "Where is he now?"

Bertha closed her eyes for a moment, before answering, "He's inside the Dark Temple, on the outskirts of Cape Town, South Africa. The temple worships Rayian Fox and his evil clan--I haven't the slightest idea of who Rayian is, but he sounds like one bad dude."

"That's what we needed to know," said Alex II. He turned to the cops and said, "Okay, team--for our new mission, we're going to South Africa to put a stop to Chris Roberts' evil plan."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Bertha. "What Chris was praying for at the temple--besides bringing Belladonna, Rayian Fox, and Rayian Fox Jr. back to the mortal world--was to bring utter destruction to a forest way up north. And that, my friends, is the Evergreen Forest."

Bentley was shocked. The Evergreen Forest was the setting for the new Agent R movie--if the forest was destroyed, the movie would be ruined and the entire world would be put in danger. He said, "Then, he's not going to get away with this, is he?"

Bertha continued, "His only reason to bring down the old home of the Raccoons gang is to weaken President Raccoon's power over the empire. If the president should lose control because of his sorrow for his old hometown, it would enable Chris and his allies to take over the world. But we'll do all we can to stop him, even if it takes a million volunteers."

"Volunteers, huh?" said Ralph. "Maybe we can ask Dr. Hamsterviel and his pals to join us."

"What about Cyril Sneer?" asked Bert. "He isn't a miser any more, right?"

"Ask whoever you want," said Bertha, as she jumped down from the platform she was sitting on. "The outcome of the mission depends on any person you choose to help us defeat Chris."

Xochitl added, "Yeah, and don't forget the Bomb Bandit. He nearly killed me and my husband."

"So, are you with me or no?"

All the team members eagerly raised their hands. Alex II shouted, "All right, TTC LET'S DO THIS!"

Meanwhile, Gerry was looking at the magic mirror, watching the TTC leave the building. He said, "What? They found out the secret hiding place of my master?! Oh, man, he's gonna kill me if he finds out!" He walked away meekly, but then he added, with an evil smile on his face, "...but not unless I can kill them--and that strange new girl as well! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

What was the Bomb Bandit's new plan this time? Nobody knows for sure, except that it involves a nasty incident in Toronto.


	5. Chapter 4: To The Forest!

Chapter 4: To The Forest!

It was Bentley's idea to take his parents and the kids to Canada, for there might be a chance that the Bomb Bandit would go after them, too. And it was also Bentley's chance to show Clark what the Evergreen Forest looked like when he was younger.

They arrived in Toronto, in Ontario. They did not know that they were being followed by Gerry himself, but he had kept himself hidden until the right time came. As they walked out of their jet, who should meet them there was the Snooper family--Alphonse, his wife Holly, Nellie, Tiny Tim, Siren, Jack and Jill.

"Hey, bro!" said Nellie. "You came just in time! We were on a vacation, and we'd thought you'd just come by to join in some fun."

"Sorry, Nellie," answered Snooper. "But we have no time for breaks. We gotta get over to the Evergreen Forest, and defend it from the Bomb Bandit."

Alphonse said, "Excuse me?"

"You know who he is--Gerry O'Ringtails is the Bomb Bandit. We locked him up a long time ago for his crimes, but Chris let him escape and now he's out for revenge. First, he struck the house of Xochitl and Disco Bear. Then, he attacked Alex II and Fifi's home. The next target he has in mind is the Evergreen Forest itself, which is the main reason why we're going to Canada."

"That is _so_ messed up," said Siren. "But still, you guys have to save the world--if you can ask us, we'll help you protect it."

Alex II said, "Then follow us."

Soon, the TTC and the Snooper clan arrived at the beautiful Evergreen Forest. Bentley smiled--this whole place hasn't changed a bit, and there hasn't been a single forest fire in years! Walking along a road, with Clark and Maeve toddling by his side (and Maurice flying behind him), Bentley said, "When I was a kid, my family moved to the Evergreen Forest. There has been so many memories in this place--memories that I'd like to share with the three of you."

They came upon a little red schoolhouse up ahead of them. Maeve pointed to it and said happily, "School!"

"That's right, Maeve," replied Bentley. "Evergreen Elementary. I used to go there a lot. Bert, Uncle Ralph, Aunt Melissa, and Cedric used to go there, and so did old Cyril Sneer himself."

"Daddy school?"

"Yep--it's your daddy's school. And if it's still open, maybe you can go there, too."

The next place they came upon was the old general store, operated by Mr. Willow. Bentley continued, "This is the general store. It was operated by an old friend of mine--good old Mr. Willow. He sells all kinds of things that you can even name, including peanut butter soda."

"What's that, Pa?" asked Clark. He had no idea what peanut butter soda is.

"You'll see when you come inside."

When they entered the shop, there was Mr. Willow at the counter, sorting the items in the shelves. Bentley cleared his throat and said, "Mr. Willow?"

Startled, the old grey bear stopped what he was doing, turned around, and said, "Hi, Bentley. What can I do for..." As soon as he had looked at him, he realized he had made an error. He muttered, "Oh...you're not Bentley."

"I am," answered Bentley with a friendly smile. "You don't recognize me, do you?"

"Well, all I know is that your voice sounded familiar. But you look so...different, now."

"Yes. That's what I wanted you to know."

"I haven't seen you since your departure from the Evergreen Forest. How are things going down there in the United States?"

"Oh, things have been so excellent. I became a Time Toon Cop, then I went on to become a movie star, and I live in Hollywood. And by the way, it's the United States of Canerica--it isn't 'America' any more."

Spotting the three children beside him, Mr. Willow asked, "And who are those three? I haven't seen them with you before."

"Those?" said Bentley. "Well, they're my kids. This is Clark, the little alien/hillbilly/cow/robot/engineer hybrid. And here is my daughter Maeve and my second son Maurice."

"I didn't know you were a family man."

"Well, I certainly am. Oh, and I have a wife named Vanessa--she's with the TTC crew."

"I see."

"...Mr. Willow, I don't have time to carry on this conversation any farther. Once this mission is over, we'll have plenty of time to talk then. Can I buy four peanut butter sodas, one for each of us, before we leave?"

"All right."

Meanwhile, Chris found out from Gerry that the Time Toon Cops found out about his hiding place. But it didn't matter to him--they would probably be too late to stop him. He said, "They found me out! Gerry, you'd better kill them now or I will put an end to your lifeblood!" Then he continued to chant in the Dark language.

Back in the forest, the TTC were devising a plan. Bertha said, "Now, if we can split up, this would be a piece of cake. One team will guard each section of the forest--the president and I will be lookouts to see if the Bomb Bandit ever decides to arrive to do his deed. Let's go!"

And the cops split up, each team going to guard the parts of the forest--the Tiny Toons team in the north, the Raccoons team in the south, the Road Rovers team in the east, the Pound Puppies team in the west. The rest just went out the guard the other areas--Bentley, who had just returned from the general store, left the kids with George and Nicole, before starting out to join his colleagues.


	6. Chapter 5: Thinking Of You

Chapter 5: Thinking Of You

Gerry was thinking about how to get to Bentley and how to kill him, his family, and the rest of the TTC without them knowing. That's when he had a bigger and better idea. He said to himself, "I need someone to keep them busy while I set my bombs around the premises. Time to call some old friends of mine..." He took out his cell phone, dialed a number, and said into it, "Hello? Vega, Balrog, Sagat and Akuma? It's me, Gerry. I need your help."

They met him at Gerry's secret hotel embedded somewhere in the forest. Holding his mask, Vega said, "So, who are the targets you want us to take care of?"

Gerry replied, "Akuma, you'll take on the Tiny Toons team, since Alex II will be with them. Vega, you'll take the Raccoons team, Sagat will take the Road Rovers team, and Balrog will take the Pound  
Puppies team. And while you're at it, I'll set up some things."

"Yes," said Akuma. "Since Alex II's power is also Master of the Hadoen, he will be a good change to me."

But what they didn't know is that Gerry's new plan would fail, thanks to the power of reaffirmed love--that's what Bert Jr. and Nose Marie did that night. Having been separated from her beloved husband to be with her team, Nose Marie hasn't been herself lately. A few years ago, when she was struck by the De-Maternalizer that Morgana had shot at her during the TTC's last showdown with their nemesis, Nose Marie couldn't get over the joys of being a mother. She and Bert Jr. had already adopted a child, but every time she looked back at that haunting memory, she broke down and cried. "_Adoption was good enough_," she thought. "_But, oh! How I so wanted to be a real mother again_!"

That very night, Nose Marie sat at the edge of a cliff. She put a paw on her belly and sighed. Her reproductive system had finally been healed after three years, and this was her big chance to try to get pregnant again. However, Bert Jr. wasn't around to fulfill her wish--he was with the Raccoons team at the time. Nose Marie sighed again. Along with a desire to become a new mom, there was a desire to be with her husband at all times.

Bright Eyes came up to her and said, "Nose Marie, what's wrong?"

"It's about Bert Jr.," answered Nose Marie. "He's been away from me since I got my reproductive system back."

"So have mine, but Rocky isn't around me, either."

Nose Marie looked up at the full moon in the sky, shining bright and distributing its beams all around a few spots of the forest--including the cliff where she had sat. She sighed again. The glowing full moon reminded her of the night she and Bert Jr. first met. Bright Eyes said, "Well...if you need anything, I'll be in the tent." And she left Nose Marie sitting alone in the moonlight, to gaze at the same shining object that has since captivated her during her courtship with her husband.

The brightness of the moon, the stillness of the night, and the soft chirping of crickets in the bushes lulled the Pound Puppy to sleep. After what seemed like about an hour, someone cautiously approached her and put his paw on her shoulder. Nose Marie woke up and looked up to see who it was. It was her husband. She moaned, "Bert Jr.? What are you...?"

Bert Jr. put a finger to his lips and shushed her, saying, "Come with me. We have to be quiet."

"Why?" whispered Nose Marie.

"If you'll come with me this way, I'll tell you."

Without hesitating, Nose Marie followed her raccoon husband out of the Pound Puppies camp into the deep glade right in the middle of the forest. As they sat on a solitary rock, Bert Jr. explained the reason why he left his post to come to get her. He said, "I'm sorry if I had been away from you too long--we just haven't been very close recently, even though we're married and with a kid. But then, something told me that you had healed from that De-Maternalizer injury Morgana inflicted on you years ago. And I was wondering if we could ever do it again."

"We could," said Nose Marie. "But I'm not so sure."

Bert Jr. gave her a pice of paper and said, "I wrote this while I was still standing guard with Dad and his friends in the southern part of the forest. I was hoping if you'd like it."

Nose Marie proceeded to read Bert Jr.'s poem.

_From what I see behind those big brown eyes,  
There's a beautiful world the likes I've never seen,  
From what I see on your little flower on your head,  
There's a heavenly scent reminiscent of a crowned queen,  
And from your dress so purple and fine  
I thank the heavens that you are mine  
My dear Pound Puppy, I love you so true,  
Yet you don't even know that I've been thinking of you._

Nose Marie smiled and gave Bert Jr. a tender hug. She whispered happily, "Oh, Bert Jr., you shouldn't have!"

Bert Jr. smiled. After giving her a kiss, he said, "Let's make this the best night we've ever had in the years of our life together..."

Meanwhile, Vega and his pals were off to strike the TTC. When he spotted the Raccoons camp, he smiled evilly and whispered, "Now, I've got you where I wanted you." Bert and Ralph were sitting at a campfire, toasting marshmallows. Jus then, they heard some rustling from the bushes not very far away. Ralph said, "Did you hear something, Bert?"

"Oh, that must be that deer again," answered Bert, chuckling. "I guess he's back for a second helping of some of my popcorn."

But it wasn't a deer--in an instant, Vega jumped out, exposing his one "clawed" hand. The Raccoons team were taken by surprise. Bert shouted, "It's Vega! Everybody, quick! Get out your guns!" It was then that they knew the battle had only just begun.


	7. Chapter 6: The Assault

Chapter 6: The Assault

"Yeah, it's me," said Vega. "It's time to die, Bert Raccoon! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

He slashed at Bert, but the raccoon ducked and fired his laser gun at the villain. He rallied his team and the other cops to help him fight Vega.

In the north part of the forest, Akuma came out and did the Hadoken at Buster, but Alex II jumped in front and countered it with another Hadoken. Akuma smiled evilly and said, "So, finally we meet again. Now DIE!" Then he began charging towards him.

"You first!" snarled Alex II, running towards Akuma.

In the east, Sagat came out, shouting, "TIGER UPPERCUT!" He sent his attack to Colleen, but Charles III blocked it. He shouted, "FIRE STORM!"

Charles III sent his attack to Sagat, but Sagat dodged it and they continued to fight.

In the west, Balrog punched Cooler in the nose, but PowerPaws came and punched Balrog hard, sending him reeling over to the edge. He got up slowly and laughed. He said, "What's this? A girl that's stronger than me? Well, that's a good change." Insulted, PowerPaws ran towards him and pummeled him with all her might. Cyrus was over by the side of the cliff, starting to reload his laser gun. He shouted, "Where's Nose Marie?"

"I've seen her walk off into the forest somewhere," answered PowerPaws. She struggled to lift Balrog off of the ground in an effort to wrestle him. "With Bert Jr., I think."

"Right. I'll go and get her."

Back at the Raccoons camp, Lisa was trying to fend Vega off. She shouted, "Bert! Where's our son?"

"Oh, you mean Bert Jr.?" said Bert, as he was tending to his injured bushy tail. "I saw him wander off into the forest just moments before this whole mess began."

Lisa pushed Vega away and ran off. She said, "You go and deal with Vega. I'll be in the forest to find him."

In the middle of the forest, Gerry was busily setting up bombs around the forest. As he doused the trees in kerosene, he sang cheerily, "Evergreen is burning up, burning up, burning up, Evergreen is burning up, and I'm so happy!" He finished the song off with an evil laugh, and he was just getting to what he thought was the last one when someone shouted, "Hey! Watch where you pour that stuff, man!"

Gerry backed away. He looked for the source of the voice but couldn't find the person who was speaking to him. Walking away, he muttered, "Sorry...whoever or wherever you are."

That was only Bert Jr. speaking. He and Nose Marie had been hidden under the dark shadow of the tall tree and both of them had no clothes on. After getting up and putting their clothes back on, Nose Marie sighed happily and said, "Wow! That was pretty good...at least, for now."

"I heard some screams coming from afar off," said Bert Jr., looking around. "Do you think our teams might be in danger?"

"Well, they sound like they are. And look at us! We're all doused in this foul-smelling liquid!"

"Some scraggly old man was here pouring that stuff all over where we was making love minutes ago. Who was he, anyway?"

Not far away, Gerry was walking far off into the environs of the forest, thinking about what had just happened. But then, something dawned on him--the person who told him to stop pouring kerosene all over the tree was none other than Bert Jr. himself. When he had looked down at the spot where he was dumping the stuff, there was a bushy tail with a scar mark on it (Bert Jr. got that scar when he was bitten by Rayian in the battle at the Anime Convention in Japan in 2040). He could recognize that mark anywhere. Gerry muttered, "The president's son...he discovered my plan! He'll be the first to die..." And he walked back, with a swiss army knife in his paw.

Bert Jr. and Nose Marie had not gone far away when they heard running footsteps coming towards them. They turned around and saw Gerry running towards the couple. Nose Marie screamed, "Bert Jr., LOOK OUT!"

Gerry was about to stab Bert Jr. in the chest when a mysterious shadowy figure swooped in and tackled him to the ground. They couldn't see who it was, but they was pretty sure that it had wings, as a single black feather landed right on Nose Marie's nose, which caused her to sneeze. After being attacked by the figure for what seemed like a while, Gerry got up and ran off, shouting, "I'll get back at you yet, you...you...bird!"

A bird? Just _who_ was Gerry actually referring to? There was only one way to find out. The figure approached Bert Jr. and Nose Marie, while the two looked up. When it started flapping its wings for a moment, they flinched--it was as if the creature was about to finish them off as well. But it didn't. Instead, what they heard was a familiar voice: "Bert Jr.? Nose Marie? Is that you?"

They looked up at the figure again and gasped in surprise. It was Selena Snooper, A.K.A. the Raven. Bert Jr. stammered, "Selena? We thought you was--"

"Dead?" replied Selena, sheathing her laser sword. "Of course not. I managed to escape the battle with Jackson Roberts over in Washington DC a few years ago."

"But how did you--how did you do that? Does Snooper know you're still alive?"

"I'll tell you when we get back to the rest of the team."

By that time, the TTC had conquered the bad guys and sent them retreating back to their secret hideout. The teams reunited and they had only started to celebrate their victory when Lilo shouted, "Look! They're back!"

Bert Jr. and Nose Marie had come back to the group, with Selena not far behind. Snooper was stunned--having had a second wife (named Creampuff), he didn't know his first one was still living.

"Where was you when we needed you?" asked Lisa. "Cyrus and I were looking for the two of you when we thought you wandered off from your teams."

"I'm sorry, Mom," said Bert Jr. "But Nose Marie and I--well--we wanted to spend some time with each other alone."

"We understand that," said Bert. "Can you do us a favor and don't wander off during a dangerous time like this?" Looking at Selena, he continued, "At least Selena is back with us. I have no idea how she managed to survive the battle we've had in DC with Jackson Roberts."

Snooper and Selena spent a few minutes talking with other other, before embracing each other and sharing a kiss. Snooper said, "Selena, I missed you very much. How did you get here? And how did you survive the battle in Washington DC?"

"It's a long story," replied Selena. "But first, we'll have to go a safer place so I can tell you and your friends my story."

Bertha said, "I know where we can hide--how about that big old cave over there?"

Bert looked at the place she was pointing to. A nostalgic fancy started to enter his brain--the Endless Echo Caverns! He said happily, "That's a good idea! Let's go there!"

The TTC arrived at the cave. Inside, there were hundreds of recesses that they figured they could use for temporary sleeping/living quarters. It was there that Selena proceeded to tell them the story of her life after the big battle in Washington DC.


	8. Chapter 7: Selena's Story

Chapter 7: Selena's Story

"When the battle started to get worse and Jackson was winning," said Selena. "I was hit by one of the reindeers' light sabers. It injured my win, so I wasn't able to fly for at least an hour--I lay stil on the ground and pretended to be dead, so the enemies wouldn't get to me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Snooper. "I thought you were really dead. Is that how you escaped from the battle scene?"

Selena continued, "You guys won, anyhow. I didn't want to desert you without you knowing it, so I shed most of my feathers and secretly made a decoy of my dead self--with that in mind, I was able to leave and find some peace, which I eventually found here in the Evergreen Forest. Being a bird, I was energized by the fact that my avian roots belonged in the trees above me. For a few years, I retrained myself, using even the most complicated of all survival skills and plenty of new kung fu moves to match. And before I knew it, I was ready. When I heard rumors that the Bomb Bandit escaped from jail and is now plotting to set the Evergreen Forest on fire, I was enraged--that's why I saved the lives of both Bert Jr. and Nose Marie."

"That was sort of surprising," said Bert. "But anyway, we're glad to have you back on our team. We'd be glad to tell you all the things that had happened after you deserted us, but we don't have much time. We've got to continue protecting the Evergreen Forest in any way we can or die trying."

"And we can use this cave as a fortress," said Hunter.

"That's right. As long as Gerry goes on hunting us down, we'll be safe behind these mighty walls of the Endless Echo Caverns!"

Silence reigned. Then, Tiny Tim raised his paw and said, "Um, Bert, can we ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Bert. "What do you want?"

"Since Selena has returned," said Nellie. "We have the greatest desire to form a team of our own. I'm not sure if we haven't met her before--all we know is that she's our sister-in-law, our brother's wife. So, would it be all right if...well...can we form a new team?"

"What new team?"

Snooper said, "Team 21--the Snoopers, led by me."

The TTC were surprised. Normally, their army consisted of only 20 teams, one from each famous cartoon or video game. But the Snoopers, the most less understood of all families in Canerica, to form a brand-new team? Maybe it would be nice to do something new for a change. Finally, Alex II said, "You have my approval, Snoop. You, your parents, wives, kids--they can be Team 21."

"Yeah," said Daisy. "It's a good thing Daddy taught all of us how to use laser swords."

Alex II said, "All right, team. It's getting late, and we'll have to be prepared for tomorrow. So, while we sleep, one of us has to stand outside and watch for danger or enemies."

Rocky said, "I'll do it."

"But are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Bright Eyes nervously.

"Just chill it, sugar cheeks. I've been guarding everything ever since I was born."

"Yeah," joked Bert Jr., with a snicker. "When you tried to stop the doctors from cutting your umbilical cord."

Rocky groaned at hearing his older brother's sarcastic comment, but he just shrugged his shoulders and went outside to begin his night watch.

Back at the temple in South Africa, Chris heard that Gerry had failed--but he still wouldn't give up on his dream of conquering the TTC once and for all. He said, "It seems that Gerry will fail. Well, I need to get rid of loose ends if he fails me."

"Do you want me to kill him, Master?" said Dark Hunter, with Dark Bugs Bunny by his side.

"Yes, and tell them that you two will be next to face and tell them that it's too late." Gesturing to Belladonna, Rayian, and Rayian Fox Jr. (also known as Rayian II), he continued maliciously, "They're already here."

"Yes, Master."

And then Dark Hunter and Dark Bugs left. Chris turned to his newly revived allies and said, "Welcome, my allies--pretty soon we will have this world."

"Yes," said Rayian, with an evil smile on his face. "Indeed, we will." And they all laughed evilly.

Watching from his handheld magic mirror, Gerry was aghast with terror. First, he failed his plan of destroying the Evergreen Forest, and now Chris is going to kill him for it. What had he done wrong? All throughout his life, he had been obsessed with bombs or anything that had to do with bombs. He had been obsessed with a desire to destroy everything in his path. But where his desire for revenge had been, now in its place was remorse and sorrow for his horrific crimes. Being killed by the very master that he followed was far more worse than going back to jail.

"I can't go on making bombs any more," he whispered sadly. "I've done everything bad enough just to bring all this trouble upon me. But no...no, I won't let him have his way with my life. If there is anything I can do to make my life better for myself, to replace bad deeds with those that are good, I want to do the one thing that I was unable to do during the days of my criminal career." Noticing Rocky by the mouth of the cave, he continued hopefully, "That's it. I will apologize to those cops. I rest my hopes in knowing that they will forgive me..."


	9. Chapter 8: Weena

Chapter 8: Weena

Gerry crept cautiously over to the cave. He whispered, "I'm going to talk to them, and ask them to forgive me. I just hope in my heart that they will accept my apology."

Rocky was standing outside the cave when he heard a rustling noise from behind the bushes. Taking out his laser gun, Rocky said, "Who goes there?"

"It's me," answered Gerry, coming out of the bushes. "I'm Gerry O'Ringtails, and I'm here to talk to the TTC. Do you, by any chance, represent that group."

"Yes. But I'll have to ask their permission before I can let you--"

Gerry pushed him out of the way and walked into the cave. Rocky sighed in frustration, before following him. The cops were fast asleep, unaware that their enemy has approached them. He said, "Um...hello?"

Alex II and the others woke up to see Gerry standing there. Bert shouted, "What the...it's GERRY!" The cops got out their weapons, but Gerry quickly took out a white flag and waved it. He said, "Whoa! Calm down, I give up. I'm just here to talk, not to fight you."

"How can we ever trust you?" said Alex II. "You hurt Fifi."

Xochitl added angrily, "_And_ you hurt my husband!"

Gerry was at a loss for words, but as soon as he found his tongue (and his courage), he managed to come up with an honest answer. He replied, "Okay, okay. Look--I'm very sorry for all of that, because Chris is not going to use me anymore. He's...he's going to kill me."

Charles asked, "And why would my dark side want to kill you?"

"He found me useless, so now he's sending Dark Hunter and Dark Bugs here to do the job and face you guys next."

"Bugs and Hunter?" said Bert.

"Yes," replied Gerry. "Chris turned them into Dark."

Ralph said, "No, he didn't. Jackson did--first, he turned Hunter into Dark Hunter, with the help of Stewie Griffin, and then he got onto Bugs and turned him into Dark as well. That happened during the Great Transcontinental Race years ago, of which I took part."

"If he did that, then how did Hunter and former Vice President Bugs Bunny get here?"

"I don't know. They might've been cloned."

Charles said, "We have to find a way to return them to normal. And since Chris altered it, the Light Swords can't turn them back to good."

"Does it mean that Hunter will be Dark forever?" asked Colleen, with tears in her eyes. Charles III comforted her, saying, "We will get him back, love, and we have to find a way."

"Same as Bugs," said Lola. "But how?"

Just then, they heard a tiny cry for help, which seemed to come from deeper within the cave. Nose Marie asked, "What was that?"

Bertha perked her bent ears up to the sound. She said, "It looks like we might not be the only ones inside this cave. There's somebody else down there, and it looks like she's crying for help."

"Who do you think it is, Bertha?" asked Bentley, as they followed her down a path.

"Beats me. We'll have to go there along this path, and find out."

No sooner had they gone further that the Time Toon Cops arrived at a large recess, where they found an underground river. And in that river, trapped in the middle and struggling to swim, was a little female raccoon toddler. Bert Jr. shouted, "It's a little girl! And she's drowning!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Blaze. "Let's go rescue her!"

The river was too wide and too turbulent for any of the members to cross, so the TTC had to hold each other's hand and try to cross the river in order to get to the poor girl. Reaching out his paw, Bentley shouted to her, "Quick! Grab my paw! I'll pull you in!" The little girl didn't reply--she continued to thrash around, screaming in terror. Bentley continued, "Do you understand every word I'm saying? GRAB MY PAW!"

The girl continued to scream. Without wasting time, Bentley let go of his teammate's paw and trudged across the river to grab the girl himself. PowerPaws shouted, "Bentley! You can't do that!"

"I have to!" replied Bentley. Before he could say another word, a tidal wave lunged forward and swept Bentley and the girl away. He quickly grabbed a nearby rock, and held on to it as he grabbed the screaming child by the arm. Then, he shouted, "Now, you can come on and get us!"

The TTC rushed forward, still linked hand in hand, and reached out to rescue Bentley and the girl. Soon, they were out of the river before another wave could crash right onto them. Bentley looked at the little girl, who lay on the ground unconscious. Immediately he began to administer mouth-to-mouth respiration, until she started to cough up water. After opening her eyes and looking up at Bentley, the little girl cooed curiously.

"Bert asked, "Who is that little girl, anyway?"

"I have no idea who she is," said Bentley. "We just might have to ask her." He turned to the girl and said, "Hey, there. Are you feeling all right?"

The raccoon girl stared at him, a puzzled look on her face. She muttered, "Huh?"

Rufus said, "Bentley, that girl can't understand English. Why not you let me try asking her?"

Bentley handed the little girl to Rufus, who then started to speak to her in a strange language that the TTC had never heard before. And to their astonishment, the girl smiled weakly and nodded. Xochitl asked, "Uh, Daddy...?"

"You see, my friends?" said Rufus. "This little girl just so happens to come from a unique and often unheard of tribe, which has been living in this very cave for nearly millions of years."

"Then which tribe did she come from?" asked Bert.

"The Eloi."

Bentley shuddered. A twang of memory sent a shockwave to his brain--he had read the H.G. Wells novel _The Time Machine_, and had seen two movie versions of it. And of course, he knew that the Eloi were a race of humans in that book. Rufus continued, "The Eloi are a race of prehistoric raccoons. They look like the raccoons that we know of today--especially Bert and his family--but they are primitive in their way of life and their culture. They came around the same time as early humans did, but as soon as the Ice Age kicked in, the humans drove them out of their original territory in the outside world, and the Eloi were then forced to spend most of their lives in caves and underground caverns like this one, where they have lived ever since."

"How did you know about those people?"

"I've never seen them personally, but I have read books about them. You know how the Eloi are a very shy type of people--they rarely set foot out of the caves nowadays."

"Well, we didn't expect to know that. Can you ask the girl what her name is?"

Rufus talked to the the girl and she answered in a tiny voice, "Weena."

A trip down memory lane for Bentley--the name "Weena" was the name of a woman in the book as well. He said, "So, her name is Weena?"

"Indeed," replied Rufus with a nod. "As far as I know, this little girl seemed to have wandered off from a village somewhere deep within the cave, and ended up in here where she fell into the river. My plan is that we have to go to the village and return her to her parents, whoever they might be."

"But we don't even know where it is," said Melissa.

The girl, named Weena, wriggled from Rufus' arms and walked off. She looked behind her and called out to the cops. Rufus chuckled and said, "I think she wants us to follow her. She knows exactly where the village is." And so, the TTC followed little Weena down another path that led to the deepest part of the cave, to the village where Rufus suspected that she came from.

Meanwhile, outside in Toronto, Dark Bugs and Dark Hunter arrived by Dark Jet, got into their car, and headed over to the Evergreen Forest. Dark Hunter said, "I will kill my love and the others, too."

"Yeah," said Dark Bugs. "We'll even kill Gerry. So. TTC, watch out--we're coming for you..."

Following behind them were 1,325 henchmen, all of them loyal followers of Rayian Fox and his clan. They were on their way to confront the TTC, never realizing that the cops were in a different kind of adventure at this time.


	10. Chapter 9: The Village

Chapter 9: The Secret

The TTC followed the river all the way to the cave village of the Eloi. It looked different from all the other villages they had seen in the outside world--there were no huts or wooden cabins of any kind. Instead, the Eloi lived in dwellings on the sides of stony walls, with wooden ladders to help them get up to their destinations. And like Weena, they were all raccoons.

"That's strange," said PowerPaws. "Those raccoons are wearing the same clothing the Vulpians wore when we came to their planet."

"That's correct, my daughter," replied Rufus. "But those are mammoth skins. The Eloi were the only race to preserve and breed wooly mammoths for fur, skins, and meat. They use the fur and skin to make clothes and blankets, and the meat for a food source."

Bert said, "How did they keep the mammoths alive, despite the fact that they're now extinct?"

"I have no idea, Mr. President, but I'm sure the archaeologists would be proven wrong once they see this. The Eloi, as you may notice, is a hunter-gatherer society, and once every full moon they go out into the world and gather anything they can find before the moon disappears. Once they have everything they need, they wait until the next full moon so they could do it again. Sometimes the Eloi collect more than just food--don't be surprised if you find an old TV set or a handheld mirror inside any one of their homes."

"Oh, that's interesting. They act like pack rats!"

"And one more thing you must know--the Eloi have a tendency to keep their rituals and traditions alive. Most of the stories about the tribe's history are passed down orally, for many generations."

Just then, Weena cried out happily and pointed to an elderly Eloi couple walking far ahead. She ran up to them and gave them a tender hug. The couple looked up and saw the TTC, and they walked up to greet them.

"Oh, thank you," said the man. "Thank you ever so much for bringing back our granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" asked Bentley. "But, she--"

The woman said, "Her parents had died when she was only a infant, and we raised her. You look unfamiliar--who are you?"

"We're the TTC," said Bert, taking a bow. "The Time Toon Cops, from the aboveground. And I'm Bert Raccoon, president of the United States of Canerica."

The couple looked at each other, and looked at them. Bert continued impatiently, "Hey, you don't know what Canerica is? Boy, you guys are indeed _so_ primitive..."

"Ignore him," said Rufus, coming up to the couple. "He always does that when people don't understand what he says. Anyway, I'm Rufus Dudley, and I'm the interpreter for the teams."

"Oh, you are?" replied the woman. "How delightful to meet you. My name is Aerona, and this my husband Delwyn. We're the Diamondfurs."

"Delwyn and Aerona Diamondfur," said Rufus. "A pleasant family name, indeed. Listen--we're trying to hide from Chris Roberts and his evil forces. Do you mind if we stay at your home for a while?"

"We'd love to. And who is this Chris Roberts that you speak of?"

"We'll explain when we get to your house."

As the TTC followed the old couple up the ladder to their cliffside home, Charles said, "I hope the forces will be confused, since they won't find us in here."

Meanwhile in the aboveground, Dark Hunter and Bugs arrived in the Evergreen Forest. They looked around, but the TTC were nowhere to be seen. Dark Hunter said, "Where did they go?"

"They must have disappeared," said Dark Bugs. "But let's send our men to find them."

"Right."

Then Dark Hunter turned to his men and said, "Go and find the TTC. If you spot  
them, radio us."

They saluted him, and headed out.


	11. Chapter 10: Sidney In Love

Chapter 10: The Raid

Inside the Diamondfur home in the village, Charles began to tell the couple the story about Chris. He said, "You see, Chris is my Dark side that is powerful, and also immortal, too. Back in 2009 during our final battle, I used a spell on him to be sealed in his grave. Now, 1,000 years later he was freed by Belladonna--he can asborb any evil villian that he chooses, if  
they become weak to him. He absorbed the Dark Dragon and became him. And now he's still alive and at this moment he's bringing my second worst enemy, Rayian Fox and his family, up to face us, so he's dangerous, too. The difference is that Chris's eyes are red--always red--so we're letting you know that."

"I see," said Aerona, as she started to pour warm mammoth milk in the ceramic mugs. "He indeed sounds like a dangerous creature."

"He is trying to take over Canerica and the world," said Bert. "But we stopped him. And Charles' brother Jackson was trying to take over the world, too, but we stopped him and put him in jail during the Christmas adventure."

"And yet, how lucky you seem to be in conquering those two cruel villains."

Aerona served the milk to the team members, but as she did so, she looked at Bert's team. Like herself and her husband, they were all raccoons (Charlie and Arthur are half-raccoon). She continued with an amused smile, "You know, you guys are the only kind of Eloi who live in the aboveground."

"Huh?" said Bert Jr. "But...we're not part of your tribe. That's a lie."

"Who says we're lying?" said Delwyn. "Of course, you _are_ part of our tribe. In fact, you happen to be distant relatives of ours. Did you ever hear of good old Lord Raccoon?"

"Yes. Dad used to tell us a story about him, and how he faithfully helped Baron Reynard and his family get their wealth out of the Great Forest without getting caught."

"But you forgot one part of the story that you didn't get to hear. Before he became Lord Raccoon, he lived in an underground cave community just like this one, but only in England. And his Eloi name was Madoc."

"Oh," said Bright Eyes.

Delwyn continued, "To everyone in the Crystal Village, Madoc was the most cunning of all the Eloi. If a human happened to catch him raiding the berry bushes during the full moon harvest, he would play dead and then the human would leave him alone. When he left the underground village, he took this and all his tricks with him, all the way to the Great Forest. And just so you know, I'm one of his great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandnephews."

"That means we could be your cousins!" said Bert happily.

A gentle female voice called out, "Mother? Father? Who are you talking to?"

"Guests, dear," answered Aerona. "Come in and meet them."

The TTC looked up and saw a beautiful young Eloi woman come into the room. She was 25 years old, and she was wearing a lovely dress made out of perfectly sewn mammoth skins. Her eyes were a clear blue-grey, and she had a sweet smile that lit up the atmosphere. Sidney stared at her, completely awestruck. He stuttered, "Who...who is..."

"This is our daughter, Alis," said Aerona, introducing the girl. "The younger sister of the late Hywel Diamondfur, and Weena's aunt."

"_Alis Diamondfur_," thought Sidney dreamily, gazing at her. "_In the next minute, she's gonna be Mrs. Sidney Raccoon_."

Alis bowed to the TTC and said politely, "A great pleasure to meet all of you."

"At the time of her birth," said Delwyn. "We started taking pains in planning an arranged marriage for her. We wanted her to marry somebody who is distantly related to us, but unfortunately we were unable to locate the right man to take her."

Sidney raised his paw, shouting, "How about me?"

Bert slapped his son's paw away. He said, "Hey! You don't want anybody else to know that, do you?"

"But Dad, I _WANT_ to marry her," pleaded Sidney. "She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! My brothers have wives, but I don't--and this could be my only true chance to show my potential as a model groom for his bride."

Silence filled the room. Then, Delwyn said, "I think your boy's got a point there, Bert. He is indeed perfect enough to marry our daughter, and that for two reasons--he is related to her through the famous Lord Raccoon, and most of all..." He laughed lightheartedly and continued, "He certainly looks a lot like your wife."

"Oh, yes, he does look like Lisa," said Bert with a smile. "He even has her eyes."

Aerona said to Alis, "See? You're going to marry the president's son. What do you think of him?"

Alis looked at Sidney, who smiled hopefully at her. Then, she smiled, and said, "Well, what can I say? He does look pretty nice, but..." She continued, with an embarassed look on her face, "We didn't even get to know each other just yet. I don't even know who he is."

Bert took Sidney and Alis by the paws and shoved the couple outside, causing them to fall to the ground with a thud. He said, "Good--after you're finished talking with each other, you can tell us when you're ready to tie the knot." And with that, he went back inside. Sidney sat up, dazed and confused. He looked at Alis, and she looked back at him. He muttered nervously, "Uh...shall we go for a walk down the marketplace?"

"Oh, yes, let's go," said Alis, as they got up to walk away. While walking over to the marketplace nearby, she began to introduce herself. She said, "My name is Alis Diamondfur. What's yours?"

"Sidney Raccoon, at your service," replied Sidney. "It's so nice meeting an attractive little Eloi girl like you."

"And it's nice to meet a handsome raccoon from the aboveground, just like you. So, tell me--what is it like to live up there, where you came from?"

Back outside, one of the soldiers came near a cave, and then he used his X-Ray Binoculars. When he saw the TTC in one of the cliffside houses, he smiled, before picking up a walkie-talkie. He then began to radio his boss. The soldier, named Vega, said, "Dark Hunter, this is Vega. I found Gerry and the TTC in a primative village inside the cave. And I saw something else, too--a couple walking towards the marketplace. That raccoon next to the girl is one of President Raccoon's sons."

"Good," answered Dark Hunter. "We will be over there, so stay there and watch them."

"OK, Boss."

Vega put up his walkie-talkie and stood there to watch the caves. It was going to be a good day for Dark Hunter and Dark Bugs--raiding an underground village to battle it out with the world-famous Time Toon Cops.


	12. Chapter 11: The Raid

Chapter 11: The Raid

Dark Hunter arrived at the cave with Dark Bugs and their troops. He said, "Good work, Vega. Now we will attack that village and kill Gerry O' Ringtails, too, because he will die by us."

"That's right," added Dark Bugs. "And the TTC will die, too! HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Back inside the cave, Sidney and Alis were sitting by the river, a couple deep in love. Just then, they heard somebody blow through a ram's horn, and all the Eloi started running for their houses. Sidney said, "What's going on?"

"There's going to be an invasion, Sidney," answered Alis. "We'd better get back to the cliff house before--"

A laser gun ray shot through, missing the couple. Sidney looked up and saw Dark Hunter and Dark Bugs, with the troops following behind them. He said, "Oh, no...it's them." He took out his laser ray gun, loaded it, and continued, "Let's get this show on the road..."

The TTC, who heard the alarm, came out to fight their enemies. The fight became more intense with each shot of a laser ray. Dark Hunter and Dark Bugs were winning, and the TTC were just this close to giving up. When one of Dark Hunter's soldiers came up and hit Sidney on the head with the butt of a gun, Alis screamed out loud. But then, she became angry, and she picked up a large round stone to hurl it at the troops. BOOM! The soldiers were literally bowled over (get it? The rock's shaped like a bowling ball!). With each stone, she knocked down all the soldiers in the evil duo's army, until Dark Hunter and Dark Bugs were the only two left. Finally, Dark Hunter grabbed Gerry and put his gun to the head.

"No!" shouted Bert. "Don't shoot him! He's our friend!"

"He _might_ be your friend," said Dark Hunter. "But for failing Chris' plans, he deserves to die. And so do you."

"Not while we have breath in our lungs!"

"Sure--and in a minute your breath is going to be your very last..."

He was about to pull the trigger when Sidney jumped up and tackled Dark Hunter to the ground. The laser ray gun that Dark Hunter was using to kill Gerry fell into the river, never to be seen again. At his cue, Alis came up and tackled Dark Bugs down. The couple fought the two villains until the bad guys disappeared at the last punch. They melted away into dark dust, like coal, and the wind blew their remains away.

Alis shouted breathlessly, "And that...was for assaulting my village!"

The TTC were stunned. Never in their entire lives had they ever seen a woman fight like that. Then, when they looked around, the Eloi peeked out from inside their cliff houses and looked down to see what had happened. The soldiers were gone, and so were Dark Hunter and Dark Bugs. At once, they slowly climbed down their wooden ladders and approached the heroes slowly. One of them, an Eloi elder (and the ruler of the village), came up to the TTC.

"You," he said. "You have saved our village...and our lives..."

"Well, it was nothing," replied PowerPaws. "Just doing all we can to protect it."

The elder smiled and said, "You are our saviors, the ones whom the prophecy dictates will come and save us in this time of need. Greetings--I am Bevan, leader of the Eloi, and the ruler of the village of Wild River."

"No wonder the river we rescued Weena from was raging," thought Bentley.

"In gratitude for your efforts to save the village," continued the elder. "We will hold a great feast in your honor."

Sidney said, "Thanks, sir. But can I make one simple request?"

"It will be done. What is it?"

"Alis and I plan to be married. I'd suggest you prepare a wedding feast for us, too."

Bert's jaw nearly dropped. He stammered, "Sidney, you--you--"

"No, I haven't changed my mind, Dad," said Sidney. "She was all that I wanted in a woman--primitive and very beautiful. I'm sorry I didn't announce that we were engaged, and I would've told you sooner..."

"It's okay, Sid. I'm comfortable with it."

The elder smiled and said, "You are very welcome to stay in our village as long as you want. And as long as you are here, you will be treated with respect and reverence. Long live the TTC!"

"LONG LIVE THE TTC!" the Eloi villagers shouted and they cheered. While all this was going on, Nose Marie whispered to Bert Jr., "Honey, can I talk to you for a minute...alone?"

"Sure," said Bert Jr. with a nod and they withdrew from the cheering multitude to a quiet area on the other side of the village. Upon arriving at that spot, Bert Jr. asked, "What is it that you want to tell me about?"

"Do you remember what happened a few nights ago," said Nose Marie. "Before Gerry attacked us?"

"Of course, I do. We made love under that big tree, and...what do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I'm...I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. I knew I should've told you earlier that I got control of my reproductive system back. A few weeks before the whole incident even happened, we had been making love every night. We were so happy to be together for all these blissful nights. The result...was this."

She grabbed Bert Jr.'s paw and placed it on her belly. He could feel something moving from inside her. With an amused smile, he said, "Oh, you're right--you _are_ pregnant! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

"I know--I'm sorry."

"That's all right, honey. I understand what you're going through right now, but still..."

He placed a gentle kiss on her nose. Nose Marie smiled and giggled. Bert Jr. continued, "I don't mind hearing the delayed message you've been trying to reach me with. Now, let's go back to the village--I think they're getting ready to start the wedding feast. My brother's getting married, you know..."

Nose Marie was not the only one. While the village was getting ready for the feast, Xochitl sat in the Diamondfur home, talking to her husband through the video walkie-talkie. She said, "It's positive, all right! I used the test that I brought with me and the results came in."

"Groovy!" said Disco Bear with a smile. "Anyway, I just got released from the hospital, and I feel super! I'm looking forward to seeing you again, baby."

"You will, DB. Someday you will."

Then, she hung up and went outside to join the others for the feast. Xochitl was pregnant, too.


	13. Chapter 12: Miracles Happen

Chapter 12: Miracles Happen

As they were getting ready for the wedding feast, Brandy was in her cave getting ready. But then, she felt sick, so she took a pregnancy test--it proved that she was pregnant. Derrick came in to her and smiled at her.

"Hello, my sweet love," he said. "Are you ready for the wedding of Sidney Raccoon and Alis Diamondfur?" Then he noticed a pale look on her face. "Um, love...is there something wrong?"

Brandy replied happily, "Remember the time that Morgana took our baby away? Well, now I'm pregnant, love."

Derrick smiled again. He hugged Brandy, saying, "Wow! I'm so happy for that, because having a second kid will make us happy. And it will make little Derrick Armington-Harrington Jr. happy, too."

"Thanks, love."

When everyone gathered at the square to wait for the ceremony began, Brandy sat next to Xochitl, Nose Marie, and Bright Eyes. Bright Eyes said, "Can't you believe it? I found out I was pregnant, too! And I owed it all to that home pregnancy test that I borrowed from you, Xochitl."

"Well, it was nothing," replied Xochitl. "I'm also expecting my first kid--I just hope with my heart that I would have twins. Disco Bear would be so pleased. What are you expecting?"

"A boy, maybe. You, Nose Marie?"

"I'm not pretty sure," answered Nose Marie. "But I think it will be a girl."

They then noticed Brandy. Xochitl said, "Let me guess--you're pregnant, too, huh?"

"You bet!" replied Brandy happily. "Our son will be so happy when he gets a new baby brother or sister. It's been a long time since Morgana shot the three of us with the De-Maternalizer years ago."

"She did?"

"Yes--first, she hit Nose Marie and Bright Eyes, and then she hit me. But now that we got our reproductive functions back, I swear that this will be the greatest day ever."

"We can only agree with you, Brandy," said Bright Eyes with a smile.

"Well, miracles _do_ happen, after all."

"Shhh! The wedding's about to start!"


	14. Chapter 13: Forever

Chapter 13: Forever

The wedding of Sidney Raccoon and Alis Diamondfur in Wild River began with a cheerful fanfare made up of primitive tribal music. Then the old high priest came and started the ceremony, as the friends and family of the TTC and the Eloi were watching.

"Villagers of Wild River," he said. "We are gathered here on this joyous day of days, for the union of two of the most important people in the village--Sidney Raccoon, a valued member of the TTC from the aboveground, and Alis Diamondfur, the youngest child of Delwyn and Aerona Diamondfur." The crowd cheered wildly, until the high priest held up his paw to silence them. He continued, "And now, it is time for the couple to exchange their vows..."

The ceremony went nice and smooth, like all other special occasions should. Sidney and Alis exchanged vows and placed wedding rings--gold stone rings, to be exact--on each other's fingers. In an instant, they were now husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Sidney smiled and did just that. The crowd cheered once again, and the tribal music began to play more cheery music. Bert and Lisa, having witnessed the event, wiped tears from their eyes. They were very happy that they've gained another daughter-in-law.

"Congrats, Sid!" said Bert, hugging his son. "You did it! I know you and Alis are going to spend the rest of your lives together for a long time, like your mother and I just had."

"Thanks, Dad," replied Sidney with a smile. "And, of course, I owe it all to you who helped to arrange this union."

Then, Sidney parted away from his parents. He and Alis began to sing a song.

CUE SONG: "Forever"

SIDNEY: (singing)  
_Of all my good years on the force  
And my years in the White House  
I've never met such a pretty girl  
Who's been quiet like a mouse_

_When I first laid my blue eyes on you  
My throat felt like as if I swallowed glue  
To behold something worth more than gold_

ALIS: (singing)  
_Who would've thought an Eloi like me  
Would find a perfect match--  
A raccoon from the world above  
To whom I can attach?_

_Even though we each live in a different time  
There's absolutely no doubt that I'm  
In love, with a creature from above_

BOTH: (singing)  
_All the stars in the sky are smiling down on us  
It's amazing how we get along without a single fuss  
We're made for each other, like a sister and a brother_

SIDNEY: (singing)  
_Now I know that primitive ladies are a plus!_

ALIS: (speaking)  
_I know!_

BOTH: (singing)  
_'Cause..._

CHORUS:  
_Our love is forever  
The bond nobody can sever  
There's nothing more clever  
Than two raccoons knee-deep in romance  
Our love's forever  
It's very plain to see  
No matter where we go  
Everybody here will know  
That we're always meant to be together  
Forever_

BERT JR. (singing)  
_I always thought that just one day  
That we'd be blessed with a kid  
When Morgana ruined our happiness  
I cried--oh, yes, I did_

NOSE MARIE: (singing)  
_And now we have our Percy here  
But don't forget, I'm expecting, dear  
Just wait and see--we'll be a perfect family!_

BRIGHT EYES: (singing)  
_I've never been so happy like this since I became a bride_

ROCKY: (singing)  
_Yet here I am and here you are, with a baby growing inside_

XOCHITL: (singing)  
_And I've never been this nice and calm  
Now that I found out that I'll be a mom_

BERT: (singing)  
_Oh, I feel so happy again! Come on, let the party begin!_

CHORUS:  
_Our love is forever  
The bond nobody can sever  
There's nothing more clever  
Than two raccoons knee-deep in romance  
Our love's forever  
It's very plain to see  
No matter where we go  
Everybody here will know  
That we're always meant to be together  
Forever_

ALIS: (singing)  
_No matter where we go..._

SIDNEY: (singing)  
_Everybody here will know..._

BOTH: (singing)  
_That we're always meant to be together  
Forever  
Forever_

SIDNEY: (speaking)  
_Forever..._

Meanwhile, back at the temple in South Africa, Chris found out that Gerry had been spared and the goons he had sent out to kill him were defeated. Now he was furious. Scream asked him, "Is everything all right, Daddy?"

"NO!" Chris roared. "IT'S NOT ALL RIGHT! The TTC saved my ex-servant's life by defeating the troops I sent down there to kill him! They are definitely going down this time..."

"But Rayian Fox and his family will be here. Why don't you send them over there to get rid of the TTC?"

Chris thought for a moment. Then he smiled. "You know what, daughter? That sounds like a very good plan. Scream, go get Strawberry, Buns, and Flame, and follow me to the jet." Holding up a black ball of dark mist in his hand, he continued evilly, "I have a really big surprise for those Time Toon Jerks..."


	15. Chapter 14: Party Crashers

Chapter 14: Party Crashers

In Wild River, the reception was going into full swing. The Time Toon Cops were having so much fun, they weren't aware of the danger that was about to overcome them...until now. A laser blast from the Dark Jet made a whole in the dirt wall, destroying several homes. Then Chris and his goons arrived.

"Hello, my self," said Chris, smiling evilly. "How have you been doing? HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

"Chris!" shouted Charles. "Great, what do you want?"

Holding up a Dark Mist ball, Chris answered, "One of you will join ME! Which one of you will join my evil army? WELL, LET'S FIND OUT!" Then he threw the ball. It was headed straight for Petunia, one of the TTC's allies. Flippy saw it and dashed out to get in front of her and took it hard. Then he became Dark Flippy.

Chris smiled and said, "Well, it looks like I've got the most sadistic Happy Tree Friend in the world...Flippy! But now he will become my new minnion--Dark Flippy."

"Now I know this isn't good!" said Bert Jr.

Dark Flippy turned around to face Petunia and he took his knife out and began to laugh evilly. He said, "Look out, Petunia--I'm going to kill you!"

"Flippy, this is not you," pleaded Petunia. "You're not like that. And come on! Please! Fight the darkness!"

"NO! I am his crazy side, since the Dark Mist helped me take over his kind side. And now his kind side is LONG GONE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

He was near enough to stab Petunia in the chest. But then a male human with a skunk tail and skunk ears jump-kicked Flippy. He turned to Petunia and asked, "Are you okay, Petunia?"

Petunia was stunned. She had seen the most handsome hybrid in the whole wide world! She said, "Oh...thank you so much. Who are you?"

"The name's Scott Armington II, son of Scott Armington I and Bimmbett Skunk. And you are a cute blue skunk, Petunia."

Petunia giggled and blushed, saying, "Gee, thanks. It's so nice to...LOOK OUT!"

Behind Scott II's back, she had watched Dark Flippy getting up. He roared, "GRRR! YOU WILL DIE!" Dark Flippy began charging towards Scott II, but Scott II did a hard roundhouse kick towards his face and sent him to the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Then a vampire fox came out of nowhere and shouted, "Time to suffer, President Bert Raccoon!"

He grabbed Lisa and bit her neck. "LISA!" Bert screamed, as they tried to run over and get to her. But it was too late--when the vampire fox let go of Lisa, she now possessed a pair of red eyes and vampire fangs. And she looked at them while hissing and growling at them.

"Rayian Fox," muttered Alex II, in shock. "My arch-enemy..."

"Not to mention Rayian Fox Jr.!" Rayian Fox Jr. said, grinning wickedly.

"Not you, too."

Then Belladonna came out and said, "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! REMEMBER ME, CHUCKIE?"

"WHAT? Belladonna, you again," said Charles.

"Yes, it's me," said Belladonna. She turned to Annabelle and gloated, "Annabelle, have you forgot that Rayian is your cousin-in-law? HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Insulted, Annabelle flew up to Belladonna and kicked her straight to the ground. Then the fight began. An exchange of laser gun rays filled the entire village, while the Eloi watched from the sidelines. Vampire Lisa lunged towards Bert, in an attempt to bite him in the neck, and he dodged the attack. He didn't want to hurt his wife, but he had to find out a way to get her back to normal. Bert shouted, "Alex II! Is there a way to get my wife back to the way she was? She's been turned into a vampire now!"

"It's hopeless, Mr. President," replied Alex II, as he reloaded his stunner gun. "Once a person is bitten by Rayian or any one of his people, he or she becomes a vampire permanently. There is no other way to get her back."

Bert frowned. It seemed that he would never be able to see good old First Lady Lisa Raccoon again. But then he was in for the biggest surprise of his life--when the fight began to intensify, a bright shining golden light covered the entire battleground from above, blinding both the enemies and the heroes. Then they heard a female voice shouting, "Bert! Bert! Are you okay?"

"Hey! It's too bright in here!" shouted Rocky, shielding his eyes. "What's going on?"

The female voice continued, "It's me, Eulalia Raccoon, your dearly departed baby sister. I've come to rescue you and your family and friends. So come with me if you want to survive."

"What are you doing here?" shouted Bert. "And why have you come to save us?"

"I'll explain later when I take all of you back to the White House. In the meantime, let me handle those bad guys for you."

The light continued to shine. Rayian Fox and his family screamed in pain--like most vampires, they hated the light. Then, wrapping themselves in dark cloaks, they disappeared into thin air. Chris growled and ran back to his jet, shouting, "You'll never get away with this, Time Toon Jerks! I'll deal with you later on!"

Everything happened in a flash. Soon, the TTC and their loved ones were back at the White House in Washington DC. Dark Flippy was nowhere to be seen--what had become of him was that he was back to his normal self. His kind, sweet, loving, normal self. And for Lisa, she was back to normal as well, no longer a vampire. Rubbing her head, she groaned, "Oh...where are we...?"

"We're back at the White House, Mom," said Sidney. "That voice from the blue light just took us there. I seem to wonder where that voice actually came from."

As if to answer his question, a bright golden ball of light came down from the sky and touched the ground. Upon reaching the ground, it materialized to reveal a sweet-looking female raccoon. She had blue eyes, pointy ears, and a pointy nose. She was wearing a dress that was the same color as the gold light she came in the form of, and she was holding a shepherd's crook in her paw. And right beside her stood three little lambs.

"So, you must be Eulalia," said Bert. "My little sister."

"That's correct," replied the female raccoon, henceforth named Eulalia. "It's been a long time since I've last seen you."

Alex II said, "Hey, we didn't know Bert had a sister. I thought he was an only child."

"No," replied Eulalia. "I was born a year before Mom was killed in the fire. My brother was only four years old back then."

The TTC were amazed. First, they had gotten over the shock of meeting his mother, back when she was a ghost. And now here was a female raccoon, claiming to be the president's long-lost sister! Bentley said, "So...what are you now?"

"I'm the guardian angel of time," replied Eulalia solemnly. "I watch over everything that has something to do with...well...time." Gesturing to the three lambs, she continued, "And these are my pet lambs, which represent every aspect and feature of a certain time period--Past, Present, and Future."

"That's just plain amazing," said Charles. "Anyway, thanks for saving our lives. We would've been dead meat had it not been for the light that came out of nowhere."

"That, of course, was me."

"True. But there's just one thing we want to know--what do you know about President Raccoon? If you are _really_ his sister, then can you tell us your story?"

Eulalia nodded. Then she proceeded to tell the TTC the story of her life.


	16. Chapter 15: Eulalia's Story

Chapter 15: Eulalia's Story

"It all started many years ago," she said. "As I have already mentioned to you before, I was born a year before Mom died. I was just a little baby at the time, and I was too young to understand what became of my brother. When I heard he was placed under the care of Aunt Myrna, I felt sorry for him because of all the bad things she had done to him--physically and emotionally abusing him, starving him to death, and depriving him of a warm place to sleep in. I, too, was placed under the care of another aunt, our father's sister, but unlike Aunt Myrna she was much more kinder and she treated me as if I were her own child."

"Eventually, I learned the authorities took Bert away from Aunt Myrna's grasp and placed him in the care of our dad. He and Dad moved in with us, and we all spent so many cheerful years in a happy home. Bert and I became closer than ever, a brother and sister bound by blood and by friendship. Then one day, it happened to me. On my 18th birthday, me and my friends were on our way home to Aunt Dolly's house when a truck came roaring towards us and ran us off to crash into the other side of the road--we were killed instantly. And I became the very guardian angel you are looking at today."

Once she was done, they heard a commotion coming from far away. Alex II and the Time Toon Cops went over there, only to discover the source of the racket--Dark Flippy was going crazy, killing and raping every citizen in the Washington DC Mall.

"Great," muttered Alex II. "It's Dark Flippy again. That means Chris is trying to lure us out so Rayian can bite us. But we need to find this cure."

Charles said, "Alex II, remember that Light Swords can cure anything, even a vampire bite."

"I will try and see if I can get Flippy back to normal," said Petunia.

Scott II looked down at her and said, "I will help you, love."

Petunia smiled and hugged his arm. She said, "Once this is over, love, then we will get married and have a kid of our own."

The Time Toon Cops entered the Washington DC Mall and began to fight Dark Flippy. The evil bear ran towards them, growling. He was about to head for Bert and stab him in the chest, but Bert Jr. dashed in and blocked the attack. Bert said, "Wow! Nice save!"

"Anything for you, Dad," replied Bert Jr.

Nose Marie and Bright Eyes tried shooting Dark Flippy. He dodged every laser ray they shot out of their guns. Then Minora jumped in and tried to take him out, grizzly bear-style. She roared at him. Dark Flippy smirked and said, "Try roaring at me all you want, missy. But once I stab you in the stomach, you won't be roaring any more."

Minora was offended. She snarled, "Oh, yeah? Then how are you gonna take these 'bear claws' for BREAKFAST!" And she prepared to slash him.

"Minnie, no!" shouted Bert. But it was too late--Minora had already ripped and slashed Dark Flippy to pieces, spilling blood and body organs everywhere. Then she stood up from the ground, blood-stained and still bearing her sharp teeth. Bert ran over to her and said, "Now look at what you've done! Not only did you kill Dark Flippy, but you also killed the _real_ Flippy himself!"

She looked down at the bloody and pulpy remains of the bear veteran. She hung her head in shame and muttered, "Oh...sorry, Bert. I guess I went too far unleashing my inner grizzly. But if it's too late for us, then it's too late for him. We'll never get him back."

Alex II said, "You're wrong, Mrs. Raccoon--we _can_ get him back. And I know one way to do it."

With that, he took out his Light Sword and touched Flippy's remains with it. Soon, the blood, fur, skin, bones, and body organs came back together, and Flippy was alive once again in one piece. He looked over himself and smiled. He said, "Wow...I'm alive again. And my dark psychotic side...it's gone!" He looked up and saw Petunia, saying, "And Petunia! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Me, too," replied Petunia. "But I'm already taken by this guy." She gestured to Scott II.

Flippy nodded his head and said, "That's okay--then I'll get another girl to spend my whole life with."

Just then, they all heard Chris' laugh echoing in the mall. The voice said, "So, you think you're gonna get away with it that easy, huh? If you Time Toon Jerks are up for a new challenge, then meet me at the temple of Rayian Fox in South Africa. I'll be waiting for you!"

"Guys," said Alex II. "It looks like Chris is taking the battle up to a whole new level--the fight is gonna take place at his secret hideout in South Africa, and we're gonna be there to finish him off for good. But first, we're gonna need some backup to help us in this effort." He took out his walkie-talkie and began speaking into it. "Alex II to Snooper of the Snoopers, do you read me?"

"Yes, I read you, Alex II," said Snooper on the other line. "What's up?"

"Do you have any other friends who can offer any help to defeat Chris and his sidekicks? Call in the Hanna-Barbera team and tell them we might need their assistance. And don't forget to tell the Histeria team that we'll need their help, too."

"Okay. I'll get right on it."


	17. Chapter 16: Rumble In The Temple

Chapter 16: Rumble In The Temple

The TTC Jet went to the temple in Cape Town, South Africa. Once there, they headed out and met up with the others. Snooper said, "Chris, Rayian, and the others should be hiding out in the temple even as we speak."

"Good, Snoop," said Bert. "Now's our chance to surprise them. Let's end this..."

The TTC entered the temple, and arrived at the Sacrifice Room where Chris, Rayian Fox, and his family was waiting for them.

"Hello there, my self," said Chris, an evil grin appearing on his face. "And I am going to say this--YOU WILL NEVER BE ME! I took advange of President Raccoon's Multiple Spouse Act, and now I've got four wives! How many you got? Oh, just one, because you should've done it with Blaze back then. But you're an idiot! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Charles got angry at this insult. Bert shouted, "Listen! Even he made a mistake, but he's still her brother!"

"Oh, yeah?" retorted Flame. "Well me, Dark Vanilla, and Buns mated with Chris and we got his kids!"

Blaze muttered, "Great."

Rayian declared, "And now, it's time to become vampires, my mortal enemies!"

As he said that, his family members spread out and attacked the TTC. Bert shouted, "ATTACK!"

The fight began, the TTC against Rayian Fox and his vampire family. The Hanna-Barbera team and the Histeria team joined in the fight as well. Bert Jr. then stood up to face the very enemy who had caused him a lot of trouble many years ago.

"I've tried turning you into one of my family, starting with your tail," snarled Rayian. "But now I'm going to do it again--and you won't get away with it next time!"

"Never!" said Bert Jr., wielding the Light Sword at him. "You were the one who started a ruckus in the Anime Convention in Japan a long time ago. You disrupted the occasion...you scared the fans...and you tried to bite my dad!"

"Is that so? Then you won't be thinking so much about your dear old dad, because YOU'RE GONNA BE ON OUR SIDE NOW!"

With that, he slammed Bert Jr. to the floor and grabbed his tail, dragging him away. Nose Marie, who was teaming up with Charity and Miss Information on battling Rayian's clan, turned around and saw Rayian about to sink his fanged teeth into her husband's tail. She screamed, "Bert Jr.! NOOOOOOOOO!" She rushed forward, pushed Bert Jr. out of the way, and used her fist to punch Rayian in the face. The vampire fox hissed, before he snapped back and bit Nose Marie's paw. The Pound Puppy yelled in pain. Alarmed, Bert Jr. shouted, "Nose Marie!"

Then, much to his surprise, Nose Marie used her strength to flip Rayian over and throw him to the ground. She walked over, put her foot on his back, and said triumphantly, "And THAT was for harassing my husband!"

"Wow! I'm stunned," said Bert Jr., walking over to her. "How did you do all that without even turning into a vampire?"

Nose Marie smiled and took off what looked like a fake arm covering her real one. "100 percent rubber, bite-proof," she replied.

The battle kept going on. And from the looks of it, it seemed that the Time Toon Cops were winning and the vampire fox family were losing. Alex II shouted, "Keep going, everyone! We're almost finished with those pesky guys!"

"Right," said Sidney, as he reloaded his laser gun and continued shooting.

Soon, the battle was over, and Rayian Fox and his family were gone. Now it was just the TTC and Chris and his wives. Chris growled, "What...is...the meaning...OF THIS?! I thought I could defeat you--why does this keep happening to me every time!"

"Because, Chris," said Charles. "We're the TTC--the Time Toon Cops--and we never lose!"

"AAAAAAAGH! Curses! I knew it's going to end like this. But...no...I'm not gonna give up!"

"Yeah," said Strawberry. "And we're still gonna keep opposing you until the day we die!"

Bert only grinned and took out a whistle. He said, "Do you wanna know what this is?"

"Belladonna's whistle!" Chris, Flame, Strawberry, and Buns gasped in shock.

"That's right," replied Bert. "Belladonna left the whistle behind when we defeated her during the Battle of the Robots a year ago. And now that I've got it in my hands, I know exactly what I'm going to do with it."

Chris scoffed and said, "Go ahead. Try it. I won't move a muscle at anything you tell me to do."

"Well, if it's your choice, then..."

Bert quickly set the whistle on "Miscellaneous" mode and blew on it. All at once the eyes of Flame, Strawberry, and Buns turned green. They moaned monotonously, "We are in your control. We are under your command. Whatever you want us to do, we will do it, as long as we are under your spell."

"Ladies," said Bert. "For my first command, I want you to divorce yourselves from your evil husband and find new husbands of your own."

Chris was shocked. "WHAT?!"

"Your wish is our command, Master," intoned the girls. Immediately Flame, Strawberry, and Buns went over to Chris and started pounding him until he was bruised and battered. Then they left him and went over to the TTC, picking out some men destined to be their new husbands. Strawberry chose Ralph, Flame chose James, and Buns chose Snooper. Bert smiled victoriously, before looking at Chris. He continued, "And as for you..."

"No!" shouted Chris. "Anything but that!"

"My second command..."

"Stop!"

"...will be..."

"Please! Have mercy on my soul!"

"...to have you turn into a small, tiny, worthless little rat!"

In an instant, Chris disappeared in a puff of smoke. All that was left of him was a small dirty sewer rat. Holly, Nellie, Tiny Tim, Jack, Jill, Cyrus, and Snooper stared at the rat, drooling hungrily. Holly said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do lunch!"

The Snooper family dashed out and chased after the rat. The rat scuried away, but Holly stepped on his tail, causing him to stop. She picked him up by the same tail, hovering him over her children's gaping mouths. The rat cried out in a tiny voice, "No! Don't eat me! I'm Chris, Charles evil twin!" Snooper grabbed the rat and said, "Ah, put a sock in it, you old rat--you're taking a final trip down me alimentary canal!"

"You can't eat me!" shouted the rat. "There's absolutely no way you can eat me! Never! NEVER!"

Snooper opened his mouth and dropped the rat into his throat, swallowing him. Chris Roberts was gone for good. The TTC cheered. Bentley said happily, "The world is saved and so is the Evergreen Forest!"

They cheered again. Suddenly, Flame snapped out of her trance, as did Strawberry and Buns. Rubbing her head, "What happened? Where am I?" Looking at James, she asked, "And who are you?"

"I'm your new husband," replied James. "And we were just about to get married."

"I'm your new husband, too," said Ralph to Strawberry. "And Scream's new stepfather--you could tell her that when she shows up."

"Same here," said Snooper to Buns.

Flame, Strawberry, and Buns looked at their new husbands in surprise and shock. But then they smiled and shared a kiss with them. They had made a choice--to go over to the good side. Soon, the TTC were back on their jet, on the way home to Washington DC. During the flight, the cell phone rang. Bentley answered it, saying, "Hello?"

"Monsieur Raccoon!" said LeChien, his voice sounding desperate. "Where have you been? I've been waiting on you to arrive here in ze Evergreen Forest, so we could begin production on ze new Agent R film!"

"It's a long story," replied Bentley with a sigh. "But if you ask me, I'd tell ya it was a very exciting experience. Tell you what--I'm gonna meet you up there first thing tomorrow, because me and my friends are gonna have a party to celebrate the marriage of Flame, Strawberry, and Buns to James, Ralph, and Snooper. Is that okay with you?"

"...oui, it's okay. We'll begin production of ze movie tomorrow. After all, it won't be out in theaters for ze next nine months."

Nine months?! "_Oh, boy_," thought Bentley. "_This is gonna be one crazy year, all right_." He hung up his cell phone and joined his friends in the fun that awaited them.


	18. Chapter 17: Another Happy Ending

Chapter 17: Another Happy Ending

The TTC were in Washington DC to celebrate three weddings-- Flame to James Raccoon, Strawberry to Ralph Raccoon, and Buns to Super Snooper. While all this was going on, Charles was in the room thinking that he should have a second wife like Bert, Snooper, James and Ralph. He was busily surfing the Internet on his laptop computer, and as he did that he sighed.

"So, it comes to this," he muttered to himself. The president's third son is married, the vice-president has a second wife, and a fellow Time Toon Cop has three wives. And what have I got? Only one. If I had a second wife like Bert and the other men, I would be so happy for the rest of my life..."

When he looked at the computer screen, an ad in the dating web site caught his eye. He clicked on it.

_Bonjour. I am a 27-year-old female, light tan fur, blue eyes, feline. Currently dwelling in Paris, France, as a member of the TTC French Police Branch. Seeking a handsome hero to work with me on many puzzling cases, as well as a lover and hero. If you want this piece of paradise, look me up under the name "Estelle LeChatte, private-eye"._

Charles smiled. Maybe this could be his one chance to get a second wife after all. Very quickly, he clicked on the "Reply to Ad" button, typed down his description of himself, and accepted the invitation by clicking on the "Send" button. He sighed happily. Another adventure was waiting just for him.

A year passed, and many exciting things had happened. The new Agent R film, _Agent R and the Lumbering Lumberjack_, was released in theaters on April 22, 3014, and everybody came to Hollywood to see it. President Raccoon was there, with First Ladies Lisa, Blaze, and Minora. And so was his children, twelve-year-old Moselle and one-year-old Margaret. Bert Jr. came with his wife Nose Marie, and Percy. In Nose Marie's arms was their newborn daughter, Abrielle Raccoon. Rocky and Bright Eyes was also there, with their son Harrison and their second son Rocky II. Disco Bear (who just got released from the hospital five months after the Time Toon Cops had defeated Chris Roberts), was there with hid wife Xochitl. He had been selected by Alex II as a new recruit to the TTC, and he loved it a lot. And he and Xochitl were blessed with twins--two girls, Itzel and Suzie Bear.

Brandy and Derrick came, with their son Derrick Jr., and their newborn daughter, Aurora (named in memory of Brandy's mom). Ralph and his wives Melissa and Strawberry came, with his four children--eleven-year-old Dolly, five-year-old Morris, three-year-old Angel, his stepdaughter Scream, and twin sons (through Strawberry) named Jacob and Joshua. James came with Flame and his newborn son George. Snooper came with his wives Selena, Creampuff, and Buns. His children were with him--the Snooper quadruplets (Selma, Lorna, Daisy, Sly), Delbert II, and a new daughter (through Buns) named Wren. And finally, Sidney came with his wife, Alis Raccoon (nee Diamondfur). They had a son, Conall--that was an Eloi name, because he was half-Eloi.

And the last to come to the party was none other than the big star himself, Bentley Raccoon, with his wife Vanessa, and his children Clark, Maeve, and Maurice. Vanessa said, "So, Bentley, how did the production of the film go?"

"It was tiring, Ness," answered Bentley. "But it was fun. I even got to try out all the moves I learned from our incident with the bad guys in the Evergreen Forest. You know what they all say--you can teach an old raccoon new tricks."

Vanessa laughed and kissed him, saying, "Oh, Bentley!"

Clark looked up at Bentley and smiled. He said, "You know what, Pa? You're the coolest dad in the whole wide world. When I grow up, I wanna be just like you!"

Bentley chuckled and patted his son's udder-like head. "Maybe you will when the finger of Fate pokes you in the heart."

Vanessa looked at her watch. She muttered, "Uh-oh...it's 6:35. Cyrus and PowerPaws are late--I wonder what was holding them up..."

Meanwhile, at their house, Cyrus, PowerPaws, and their children were getting ready to go attend the premiere of the new Agent R film. What they didn't notice was the time-release bomb that Gerry had left on their doorstep a year ago.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Cyrus! Our house! It's ruined!"

"And just when we were getting ready to see the movie with our pals!"

"...never mind. I'll just go ahead and call a taxi cab."

THE END!


End file.
